To Fathom Star Constellations
by radioactivexlove
Summary: Despite living her normal life Hanna feels bored with it. She's never felt right about anything as she opposes her mother's demands. Her mother loves seeing her with the king but she doesn't know yet if it's right. And then she meets Henry, a normal man works in one of her neighbor's stable. In her struggle of choosing one, the three of them face a dark magic that gets in the way.


**Please kindly leave your reviews**

* * *

**Prologue **

I just want to convey that I am very happy and proud to be your father.

I remember when you were born. So holy and innocent. So small. Your cry resonated the room, making our hearts stopped beating so fast as if at that point we would melt instantly.

Yes, in the room there were your grandmother, your aunt, your mother, and I of course. Now don't interrupt and let me finish.

You know what? You are named after the name of a King who ruled with great fair and brilliant. While he was still alive, life was so prosperous. Under his orders and the three of his siblings, surprisingly were also the King and Queens at the time, almost the whole country was nothing near to feel hunger. It is a word that is like an illusion, never existed. I don't know in ten years more we will have the possibility to have such rulers ever again. But I -we all- are always hoping that time will come again.

Edmund was his name – Yeah you are shocked, aren't you? – I first met him when he was visiting the village where I lived. I was looking at the direction in which your mother was standing; lifting boxes containing fruits and vegetables of her parents. It was the first time I saw her, and instantly I thought, 'Wow, such a beautiful young lady. ' But I was always afraid to get acquainted with her. So great a sense of doomed to be rejected. Always think your mother doesn't want to say a word to me. I was awkward and scared. My heart felt like it was beating too loud against the back of my ribs. It's normal for men to feel that way.

You'd know someday if you're lucky.

No, it's not a mock my son don't listen to your grandmother I'm not trying to tell this story in an immensely dramatic way.

Mother, please I'm not trying to spoil his love life, he is my _son_ for God's sake, mother!

Oh yeah, where were we? Ah, yes. How well do I know your mother you ask? Oh, I don't know exactly. But I fell for her anyway. She is the most beautiful lady I have ever seen and no one can replace her in my heart. As well as you, my son. But in which point I'm weak when it comes to her?

That point was a tale in which was happening not long before you were born. I've always been afraid of losing her. I don't want her to be taken away from me. It happened once and I don't want it to ever happen again. Because she and you are mine. Always.

You know how first love feels son? God, It's amazing. I felt it with your mother. She is my first love son, that's why at the time when she was going to be taken away from me, my fear instantly gone. I didn't feel awkward anymore. Suddenly everything felt like in rage - all systems in my body. You are feeling it right now I assume? Don't worry it won't last long. I know better.

You know who I'm talking about son, the one who was going to take her away from me. I struggled and I fought all during those difficult times to get her back. I didn't know if she loved me back but I loved her. It was worth fighting for. But I knew it was selfish, to think that I was fighting to win her back because I didn't know the truth of her own feelings. Which side she chooses. All I was thinking that my everything was taken away and I have to get it back.

You must know what triangle means, son. My heart was shaped like it. Hers was shaped like it. _His_ was shaped like it. Our hearts were in a form of a basic triangle and together we kept running inside the line in which had taken us a long time to resolve.

I don't know why exactly I'm telling you such baloney but I'm telling you this son; love doesn't have an end. It keeps going even when your soul is taken from you when time comes. It's not about how you try to get the one you want to be with you, but the affection you get from those who _truly_ loveyou. Love is commonly described as a love from a woman we love the most to be our bride which is nonsense. You can find love in yourself. You can find love in your family and friends. You can even find love in the darkness under your bed.

Love is not how many times you spend time with those you are familiar with or those who always give you fresh apples in the mornings for a gift to a young soul. But love my son, is about how many times you stare at those you think have the nicest hearts and keeps thinking 'oh, I want to be that person.'

King Edmund was not that bad son, let me tell you. He was an amazing person and very brave. And I want you to be like him.

Oh, you want to know why you're named after his name? Of course I'll tell you! Mother, can you please get us some snacks and tea, because this is going to be a long night.

* * *

_**until the next chapter...**_

_**review :-)**_


End file.
